Relations in Love and Loneliness
by HopeXIII
Summary: I knew from the very beginning that I loved him, and that our relations in lonliness would draw us together like star-crossed lovers. His delectable, round face fragmented in my mind has indeed confirmed my sexual orientation - a lonely gay. NaruSasu


**Relations In 'Love' and 'Loneliness'**

**By: hplvr**

**Authors Note:** "Relations in 'Love' and 'Loneliness'" depicts and describe the events of the time when Naruto sees Sasuke sitting alone at the dock after the tragedy of Sasuke's parents and brother. As this is fan fiction it does not truly describe what they actually thought, therefore the following did not actually course through both Naruto's and Sasuke's minds. It is NarutoxSasuke fan fiction so do not read if you find it uncomfortable. The story is only two chapters, the first written by hplvr in Naruto's point of view, and the second written by slapafish in Sasuke's point of view, so please enjoy and shower us with reviews, it would be greatly appreciated.

The link to her (slapafish's) story entitled 'Drawn In'--in Sasuke's view: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4226712/1/DrawnIn

--

I guess I knew from the very beginning that I loved him, and that our relations in loneliness would draw us together like star-crossed lovers. His delectable, round face fragmented in my mind has indeed confirmed my sexual orientation - a lonely gay.

I can recall every last detail of that confrontation on the day his clan was slaughtered, from the patterns shaping the clouds to the sun sitting placidly on the blazing horizon. The grass and the plants around me sprung to life as gusts of wind from every direction shook them vigorously, their soft rustle vibrating against the depths of my eardrums. The sky was painted in an array of orange and blue, rays from the setting sun mixing in with them, creating in itself another world. The site itself was warming but at the same time was simply heartbreaking, and I would occasionally halt my pacing and take a prolonged glance at the beautiful portrait.

But, it wasn't the first thing that caught my immediate attention.

As I was walking along the hills that hugged the dock I noticed a small, black figure sitting alone and isolated amidst the colorful atmosphere around him. Even from the long distance that separated us I knew who this person was, and almost as soon as I took note of his presence tears welled into my eyes. The poor thing, he didn't deserve seeing death at his age... The poor thing.

And then, a huge wave of temptation swept over my body, so strong my very nerves tingled with excitement and I stopped walking. I wanted to wander down the dock aimlessly and embrace him with every strength left in my body. I wanted to bend down to his cold lips and suck the depression out of this unfortunate boy. I wanted him to kiss back and tell me he loved me with the gold-streaked phrasing of a god. The thoughts were so powerful they nearly shattered my thumping heart into a million little pieces, but I pulled through, though I was muddled to an extreme extent.

So, with my gaze locked onto his beautiful silhouette, I continued to pace forward with a small sense of hope seemingly controlling every step. He was so vibrant in the shallow horizon I could nearly see the aura radiating off his pale skin, even if the aura was nothing but deathly. But to my horror, this sickly aura only made me want him more than ever. Maybe it was because of his tragedy, or maybe not...

It was when I traveled about halfway across the path when he finally turned around and looked into my eyes. His eyes sparkled in the evening sun as they cast the most ravishing shade of dark blue god could call his own. He was wearing his usual black turtleneck with white pants. In my opinion it was the best combination of clothing I've ever laid eyes on. The variation of black and blue always surprised me, as white was a color of light and purity whilst black spoke of a bottomless abyss of nothing. But they were like blood brothers in my eyes.

For a moment our stare was locked in an boundless war, nearly altering isolated atoms floating among the chaotic struggle. I could feel the intensity changing my state of mind, mutating the remnants of my brain cells. Even from where I stood I knew he acknowledged the longing twinkling in my eyes. I knew this because before he turned from my presence he supplied one of his beauteous smiles that nearly threw me into hysterics. It was one of this smiles that touched his eyes, and one of those smiles that made his already integral face symmetrical, the features of it curving in and out like a natural landscape. I hastily returned one of my own clumsy smiles, and my cheeks spontaneously turned a tinge of blood red. I was thankful that he did not see me, but part of me was also deeply upset.

It was a serene ending to a profound moment, and it ended almost as soon as it began. Though the moment lasted only a few brief glances it completely changed my life style. No longer is my life abundant with shredded hopes composed of nothing but loneliness. Now it is filled with hopes overflowing with multiple amounts of love. He is alone now, without any parents, like me. I find it funny how our attractions towards each other are because of our relations in love and loneliness...

So, with a last glance and a twist of my ankle, I ambled back to my lonely home with tears of joy falling gracefully from my eyes...


End file.
